


House Spouse

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was dared to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Spouse

Kylo looked up when he heard the sound of a key sliding into the lock of the front door. He smiled, adjusting the strings of his apron before stepping out of the kitchen, wiping flour off of his hands. "Hux!"

Hux removed his hat, placing it on his spot on the hook. "Work was busy today. I had to oversee the murder of three cadets by their fellow students. The killers show great promise, made them all look like accidents!"

"Sounds like a fun time," Kylo hummed. "What would you like to do first?" he asked, approaching the other. "Dinner? A bath?" He smiled as he rested his hands on his husband's chest. "Or me?" he asked.

Hux hummed, smiling as he kissed Kylo deeply on the lips.


End file.
